


I'm Just a Ghost Out of His Grave

by PlatonicSidekick



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, I love these dumb boys, Platonic soulmates kind of?, Song fic, TechnoBlade voice: Peer pressure, angst go brrrr, but then friends said, can you tell I like stupid tags, dtao3, ghost au, halp, im sorry, not really - Freeform, okay thats it, sbi, thank you for coming to my Ted Talk, they bring me joy, this was supposed to be fluffy, very little mention of things that involve the dream smp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicSidekick/pseuds/PlatonicSidekick
Summary: "He decides that it's finally time to go out on his first adventure. Being an Orphan was overrated anyway, at least that's what Techno says."Tommy can see figures in the woods beside the orphanage, figures no one else can. The older kids make fun of him for his foolishness, until a stunt they pull leaves him alone in the forest to finally confront the figures that haunt him. But maybe this time, Tommy couldn't be more grateful to be left behind.This is a songfic, I know that it's slightly annoying but I hope it vibes. Each chapter has a different song, and the title is from "Ghosting" by Mother Mother. I have fallen into the pit that is their music and if you see more song fics from their music you know why.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 385





	1. It's Alright 'Cause I'm With Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirandible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandible/gifts).



> This chapter is from the song "Ghost" by Mystery Skulls! I hope it vibes, I listened to it on loop for this chapter. It'll have a few OCs, but they are only for the plot, and they won't be mentioned after this. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed the Idea!
> 
> I'm gifting this to a friend who helped me with the song choices and as a half-assed attempt for an apology for how long this took me to actually work on. (Procrastination is my curse.) Go Check Mirandible out, she has some cool fics too!!

**Oh The World Might Do Me In**

From as far back as Tommy could remember, he lived his life with music following him. He had never heard anyone sing them besides the mysterious Singer, so he knew it wasn't just his imagination. The songs would swap out unless the Singer, whoever they were, didn't think they did good enough. The song would be done again, but with much more passion and love for the craft. It was that passion that Tommy tried to imbed into his very being. Sometimes though, the music wasn't there, or it wasn't a song and just 4 people humming to a guitar, but it always felt nice. The music that followed him was something he enjoyed, though, it wasn't always appreciated.

For even though the mysterious Singer was talented enough to be known across the lands, no one besides Tommy ever heard them. For the times that he tried to point it out or sing along he was always shunned or looked down upon. Soon enough the shunning became physical, and from then on he didn't dare sing or speak of the songs when people were around. And if the Singer seemed to sing happier when he sang along, no one needed to hear of that either. Besides, there were only a few people that spoke to him anyway. Why would anyone concern themselves with a child no one wanted. 

With how the townspeople acted around them, Tommy assumes that being an orphan is a bad thing. You see, Tommy might be 5, but it's not hard to see the pity and annoyance most of them give his way. Though he thinks that even if the Sisters let them talk to anyone when they go out, no one would even give them the time of day. Not like any of that matters to him. He could care less about what those happy families think of him. He's the alpha male, whatever that means, for goodness sake. Nothing can slow him down. Well, maybe not nothing.

"Where you think you're going, kid?!" Morty yells his way. He was older than Tommy by 4 years, and although he wasn't the oldest, he was someone you didn't tend to mess with. Just because he's tall doesn't give him the right to bully everyone, but he knew saying that wasn't going to stop the cycle.

"I'm just going to the bathroom Morty, did you need me?" 

"Yeah, I can't have my daily work out without my punching bag." Great, Tommy had hoped one day he would get tired of doing this every day. Tommy sure as hell knows he's tired of the bruises. He's just thankful Morty never goes very far, the Sisters would have his head if they saw anything visibly bad. "Now come on let's go before it gets dark, wimp." laughter follows them as they leave to behind the orphanage, but Tommy has never understood how this could be funny. 

**It's alright 'cause I'm with friends**

But then Tommy sees something that would forever change his life. In the deep forest, he sees a Man. He's not very tall but he seems older, as if he's done more things than most of the people in his village ever will. But what makes Tommy confused isn't just why a man would be in the forest outside of an orphanage, no, it's what he is wearing. Covering medium length blonde hair is a green and white striped hat, which has to be the most vibrant thing he has ever seen, and what must be a very weird looking cape.

"Morty?"

"What Wimp?!" Morty looks back at him, still angry and annoyed at Tommy's existence.

"Why is that guy over there? He doesn't look like a priest," as he points to where the man is, the man in question looks at Tommy with surprise. Although the shock doesn't leave the man's eyes, he gives a little wave to him, but Tommy doesn't manage to wave back before Morty grabs him.

"You think I'm dumb enough to look away for you to escape!? Oh, your in for it now, wimp."

"No! I really saw someone! He's right there with a weird hat!" Even with his desperate attempts to get him to see the man, it goes ignored. But even more concerning is when Tommy looks back to where he was and finds the man gone. "But- But- I really thought I saw someone," he hates how timid his voice sounds when he says that, he hates it more so when Morty laughs in his face.

"Aw, poor Lil' Tommy, first the imaginary music, and now you have imaginary friends! Ha, but at the very least this proves you'll leave the orphanage," Tommy looks up, his hatred grows even more with the small bit of hope that floods threw him. Morty must see this, 'cause his smile grows wider. "You'll leave the Orphanage to be put straight into an asylum, maybe there you can finally make friends with other nut cases like yourself."

**'Cause I'm giving up again**

Tommy doesn't have the chance to respond, not even to feel his hope hideaway in the deep part of himself before he's thrown against the back wall of the building. The beating that day is not as bad, the incident with the man seemed to put Morty in a good mood, laughing his ass off with his goons through the whole thing. When they leave him to go get ready for dinner, Tommy stays outside and looks at the darkening sky. If the music that night is somber but still filled with enough passion to fuel him to get up, he doesn't question it. If the Singer takes to singing the songs he sings to more, that also isn't questioned. But it is always appreciated.

**It Doesn't matter**

The world continues like this, Tommy wakes up, he eats, tries to go to his room, gets caught by Morty, eats, and goes to sleep. On a rare occasion, he is taken into town with the Sisters. With the tension that fills the air when they are in town, it isn't very pleasant to Tommy, but Morty is always too tired to beat him up those days, so he counts them as a win. On the even rarer occasion, when he finds himself alone, he sings with the Singer. Those are his favorite days, there are very few things he would trade them for. One being someone for him to enjoy them with.

He doesn't see the end to the cycle coming, but maybe he should try to actually look. A new kid is dropped off at the orphanage, Tommy, who doesn't usually care enough to learn anything about them, just continues with his life. By the time he first speaks to Tommy, he's been there almost three days.

"Hello?" Tommy looks up from his food startled, no one besides the Sisters and Morty speak to him, not even Morty's goons. He immediately notices that it isn't one of them, with the kid's timid-ish voice, and although he doesn't want to admit it, it throws Tommy off. "My name is Jack, I'm new if you didn't know that already. I assume you must be too since you're always sitting alone or with the Sisters. I thought we could be friends!" _Oh great, just another kid to scare off, and what's with him and thinking that he was new!? I'll show him not to mess with an alpha male._

"I'm not new here! I was dropped off here when I was a child. People just don't like me, but that's fine! I don't like them either, they aren't cool enough for me, What do you have that makes you cooler?" Tommy questions. He doesn't think this will go very far, no one stays his friend, not when they could find any other kid that's less annoying and weird. When Jack doesn't respond, Tommy thinks he's already scared him away, might as well finish the job. "I bet you're just going to waste my time, go find someone else to bother."

**And I'm feeling like a ghost**

The slamming of a tray scares him, but what's worse is some of the food that flies off of it onto him. He looks up to meet Jack's eyes and finds frustration, but if you look close enough, there's a spark of curiosity and amusement. This is gonna be interesting, might get a few chuckles out of it at least. 

"I am cool! You have to give a chance man! I'll prove it even, I found the most secret spot off in the woods, I'll show it to you after dinner! That way it'll be all dark and crap! Whaddya say, uuh-" Hope is a child's weakness, and Tommy is no exception. 

"Tommy. I think that sounds like a blast big man. I see great things from this partnership," a smirk took the place of the vague frown Tommy had worn, if the Sisters saw this and smiled a little, who was anyone else to know.

"Partnership?" Tommy's smirk grew wider than it had ever.

"Partners in crime big man. Partners in crime." The two kids ate their lunch as quickly, with loud voices and louder laughs. Things were looking up for once in his life.

**And it's What I Hate the Most**

Tommy should have learned by now that the universe doesn't like him. He should have known that from the second he learned what being an orphan meant. Should have it ingrained in him from how the townspeople stare. Should have been wary around other kids from how vicious he knew they could be. Should know that he doesn't get to be happy when the Sisters only look at him with pity, and not any of the others in a similar situation. He should know by now the honest truth. No one will ever like him. Poor little unlovable and lonely Tommy. At least when your lonely, no one can hurt you.

"Hahaha, I can't believe that actually worked. That he actually thought anyone would willingly be his friend." Morty's laugh has always been tied to unpleasant feelings for Tommy, but right now has to be the worst it's gotten. For once in his life, Morty is right. How could he believe that Jack had been truthful? How dare he still have hope, how dare it still remain only to crush his heart every time it's proven wrong.

Tommy looks up at them but doesn't make eye contact with anyone but Jack. He looks apologetic when they aren't congratulating him for the stunt he pulled. But the pride and joy in his eyes when they do prevents him from giving the situation a hint of doubt. Jack was just another stupid kid trying to suck up. In a sense, Tommy understands. He knows how much happier his life could be if he was one of Morty's goons. No one would mess with him, he would be free to just live. But he also knows that he wouldn't sell out as Jack did. If there's one thing he prides himself on, it's his pride. 

"Haha, yeah, you really got me this time. Congratulations Jack, you'll fit right in here." The joy in Jack's eyes flicker into remorse, but they're back by the next time he blinks. Tommy thinks he's more tired from this than any of the other times, but who knows. Tommy is always tired.

"I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said bitch boy. Let's go guys, maybe if we're lucky he won't find his way back." 

**'cause I'm giving up again**

When they are far enough away for him not to hear, Tommy looks up at the sky, looks at the stars, and how big the world is, and before he even can stop it, he starts sniffling. _No, no, stop it. You're better than this, I'm better than this._ The night sky is as dark as always, but it feels different tonight. As if it's darkness could just swallow him up and no one would ever find him. Fools on the darkness, being stuck in a void would be much more preferable to this any day. 

For the first time since Morty's first beatings, Tommy feels the tears flooding his view. He doesn't know when he surrenders to them, just that by the time he looks down from the sky, his face is all wet and snot has leaked from his nose. _Great, at least Morty can't see. Don't want to give him more reasons to mock me. Maybe I should just stay out here, I could finally rest. I could finally fade away like I was meant to._

**And This Time (this time, this time)**

Tommy's about to get comfortable in what he thinks will be his final resting place when the bushes shake. He jumps up, startled out of his mind, he's never been good at scares. It's by the time he's on his feet and circled his surroundings that a man speaks.

"What in the stars, what are you doing all the way out here Mate?" When he finally sees the man speaking, he realizes that he's seen him before. It's the man from a few months ago, weird colorful hat and all. Like last time, the Man seems shocked, but with a hint of joy. But even with the non-threatening stance, even with how tired and scared he feels right now, nothing makes sense for what is about to happen. And even far into the future, Tommy will never understand what happens next. He doubts he ever will. 

When Tommy's tear-filled light blue eyes meet warm and concerned dark blue ones, a connection is shared. A feeling of warmth and safeness falls over him. It seems mutual, even though the man looks as confused as Tommy feels because before any more words are spoken, the man opens his arms. Maybe he's never been in a family, but he's seen enough lovey-dovey shit from the village to know what this is. An invitation, a hug.

**This time I might Just Disappear**

Despite everything that had just happened. Despite how close he was to giving up, full of emotions that screamed he would never be loved or even liked. Tommy runs into Man's arms and holds on for dear life. When it's a millisecond later and the Man wraps his arms over him, he realizes that the feelings he felt a second ago were warranted after all. He has no right to feel as warm and safe as he does. Shouldn't be blessed with the information that Man's robe-like jacket easily enthralls him. But he does and he never wants to know what it feels like to not have this in his life again, so his hold on the Man gets tighter and it stays that way for a few more minutes. When they let go, Tommy is so warm and content he didn't realize he stopped crying, not until the man brings his hands up and wipes the tear tracks off of his face.

"What happened to you kid? I mean look at you, you're covered in bruises, let alone the fact that you're out here all alone. Who did this?" The Man's voice is as gentle as any of the Sisters, but it holds more genuine concern than he had ever seen from them. As to how tonight seems to be going, Tommy doesn't manage to stop the answers from spilling out of his mouth. Maybe he wouldn't have wanted to anyway.

"I- I came out here with the new kid. He wanted to show me a cool part of the forest he found to prove he was 'cool'. But, when we got here, Morty and his goons ambushed me. They usually beat me before dinner, I guess I should have been wearier when they didn't. But I just- I just really wanted a friend. I thought Jack could have been my friend. But it was all a ruse to get on Morty's good side, to lure me out here and use my trust to make a normal beating ten times worse. It's my fault for being so stupid about it. No one wants me near them, let alone want to be my friend." He started to sniffle again and he could feel the tears welling up again, but the second hug happened before the first tears could escape.

**This time I might just Disa-**

"I'm sorry he did that, I heard a commotion out here a bit ago, I wish I could have helped kiddo. Would you mind telling me why you're still out here? The noises out here stopped a while ago, so you should have gone back to the orphanage by now. That's where you live isn't it?" 

"Yeah, I've lived there my entire life. Isn't it a little insensitive to ask me that? Actually, isn't this strange just in general? I don't trust people, let alone do any of this. I don't even know your name!" Anxiety flooded his body, what the hell was he doing. When they both dropped the hug and looked at each other, the feeling was still there. The connection between them. It settled their nerves enough for them to finally have a proper introduction.

"I got to say that you're right there mate, that was definitely a weird moment. Let's do it again. My name is Philza, but you can call me Phil. I sorta live out here with my sons. I've seen you at the orphanage before, but I have to admit that's all I know about you. Well, that and another glaring fact." 

"What glaring fact? That I'm an alpha male? It's a hard quality to hide, I know. But that's the downside of being me." Laughter flooded the area, and despite how cruel a lot of the laughter he knew was, Tommy couldn't help but love the noise.

"I guess I mean two glaring facts, I'm sorry I didn't just know that right away. But, you can't tell me you don't realize something wrong."

"What do you mean?! I never overlook something!"

**This time I might Just Disappear**

"Mate-" before Phil can finish what he's saying, there's another rustling in the bushes.

"Tommy? What are you still doing out here?" Tommy turns around to see Jack again. He must have come back to check on me, how nice. "Was there someone else out here? I thought I heard you talking to someone." Now that catches his attention. Tommy looks back to where Phil was, thinking that he might've just left again, but no. There the man stands just like he did a second ago. _What in the world?_

"What do you mean? There's a man right next to me." looking back at Jack, he sees the confusion and mild horror cross over his face. _Oh._ "You- you can't see him, can you? It's a man with medium length blonde hair and this weird hat with green and white stripes. He has this long thin robe that's a dark green and-" Jack takes a step back away from him, looking on the verge of running.

"Tommy, I'm sorry that I did what I did to you. I assume that you're a really nice person and we could have been friends once upon a time. I won't tell Morty or anyone else what has happened here, so don't worry about his beatings getting worse. I hope that you have a good life, but please don't talk to me again." And with that, Jack is running back towards the Orphanage. 

**This time I might just Disa-**

"I was gonna tell ya, kid," Phil says. Tommy looks back at him and all of a sudden he understands what he means. Despite how the colors in his clothes are still some of the most vibrant things he's seen, it looks hazy. Phil's entire body looks hazy like he's not really there.

"What?" Disbelief is flowing through his body at this point. 

"I'm a ghost, Mate. I died around a hundred years ago, at least I think." 

"But what about your Sons? You said you lived out here with them. And how was I able to touch you let alone hug you. Aren't ghosts supposed to be untouchable? I don't understand any of this."

"My son's are all ghosts too. No wait, that sounds like it infers that I killed them, I didn't, we just sorta happen about each other. We don't know much about how we died or who we were, just around when we died and how old we were. I was the oldest, and I helped them from becoming poltergeists, so they started calling me dad. As for your second question, we can touch things and people if we try hard enough, just the same as we can when we pass through them. Though, I've never been able to keep in contact with someone as easily as you, I think it makes sense though, as you're also the only person to have ever seen me."

**Try to Hear me then I’m done**

"Okay," he slides down one of the trees, trying to take in the information that he was given. Of course, the first person that's isn't the Sisters to not push him away isn't alive. Why would he ever be that lucky? "Okay, Okay. But why would you choose to stay in one place? As a ghost, wouldn't you be able to go anywhere?" Phil hums and shakes his head in thought.

"We used to just wander around, from town to town, Until about five years ago, we felt a pull towards this place and let me guess, your five aren't you?" A shake of Tommy's head confirms his idea. "Maybe we were supposed to help you? The connection we felt, maybe it's like our souls are attracted to each other, beyond reincarnation? I don't know, this is Tubbo's department."

"Tubbo? What kind of a name is that?" Phil shrugs.

"I don't know, it's just his name. He's one of my sons, he was about 17 when he died. A terrible shame that he couldn't use his brain to do anything before he passed away. I think you'll like him."

"What about your other sons? What are their names?"

**‘Cause I might just say this once**

"Well, My oldest is Wilbur. He passed away when he was 24. He's got a really charismatic aura to him, and he likes to sing a lot. Somehow he kept his old guitar from when he was alive, so he plays it a lot. And-"

"Wait!" The realization hits him right in the face. "You mean he's the mysterious singer? I knew I wasn't just imagining it, are all of those songs his?"

"Yeah! He's quite talented with the thing. We hum along sometimes, but only you and Tubbo sing along, and it's mainly only you. Wilbur thinks you're quite off the pitch and you lack grace," 

"Rude."

"But we can all tell he really likes when you sing with him." That throws Tommy off. He thought that maybe he seemed happier when he sang, but to actually have that confirmed, it's nice. The warmth that refills his chest is even nicer than that. 

"Sorry I interrupted you, I just got excited. I've heard his music for as long as I can remember. What's your other son's name?"

"Ah, don't worry about it, I would have been too. My last son is Technoblade, we call him Techno for short. He was 21, but he acts older than me sometimes, and I'm 32!" Phil chuckles at his little jest, and Tommy follows suit. "He's really good at fighting, if we ever saw people in a fight, he would just critique them until the fight was long over. He likes to tell them to train for another hundred years, even though they can't even begin to hear him."

"That’s so cool! I wonder if he would train me to help stand up against Morty."

"I'll do more than that kid." Tommy whips his head around to find a man slightly taller than Phil. He has vibrant pink hair and is dressed in light armor with a cape around his shoulders. He doesn't know if he has pig ears or it's just a trick of the light, but he can assume it's the first one when he sees little tusks poking out of his mouth. "If you want me to train you, you're gonna learn everything, not just the basics that could take down that punk."

**Seen this played out in my Dream**

"How do you even know what would take him down? Were you here too and I just didn't notice?"

"Nah, I was looking for where Phil had wandered off too. I can tell that he only uses his brute strength from your bruises. They're all erratic like he didn't care where they were, just that he wanted them to hurt. Which also telling by bruises, probably succeeded." Tommy stares at the man, Techno he infers, in awe and amazement. He would be stuck in the trance if not for the laugh that Phil releases.

"You're not even going to question how he can see us, or even do your trust issue thing. You're just gonna go straight into the fighting?" Phil is still somewhat laughing, his voice is breathy and there's a large smile on his face. Tommy thinks that Phil's face at that moment is the pure face of happiness. Techno's face is still slightly monotonous, but his lip is turned upwards and his eyes shine with the same light. Tommy doesn't even need to meet the other two before he knows that he'll be spending a lot of time with them if they’re anything like their family.

"We'll, 'Blade, how do I sign up?"

**Time for givin’ up the ghost**

A few days later after the encounter, Tommy goes back to that little area in the woods. Phil said that they would have to wait until his bruises fade, but Morty just adds more so he decided it didn’t matter as much. He was almost skipping with the excitement of training that day.

“Hey ‘Blade! Where are you, big man!” Tommy looks around the little clearing trying to catch a glimpse of either the crimson cape or green robe. Before he makes a full circle though, he bumps into another person, and with his exciting movements just moments prior manages to take them both down. He hears a grunt from beside him, and when Tommy looks to the noise he meets brown eyes filled with curiosity.

“Oh! Hello, my name is Tubbo. You must be the kid Phil and Techno were talking about. Tommy, right?” He says all this with a smile similar to Phil’s, it's so bright and joyful that Tommy can’t help but smile too. 

Tubbo has wavy brown hair, or maybe it’s just messy, they did fall a second ago. He wears something that's like a combination of Techno and Phil. It’s a green dress shirt with a little cloak that mainly only covers his shoulders. He has baggy pants but some pieces of armor on his elbows, knees, and shoulders. 

“Yeah, that's me, the alpha male Tommy!” Just like Phil, Tubbo bursts out laughing, maybe he should be a jester.

“That's not really what that means, but yeah I guess you are. The others are just over there, c’mon let's go!” And with that, he jumps up and grabs onto Tommy, pulling him in the direction where he pointed.

“Hey Tommy, I'm glad to see you again. But you still have your bruises, so no training, got it?” Tommy’s about to interject Phil’s statement when Techno speaks first.

“These are new, that Morty guy’s still beating you up?” This causes some silence to cross over the group, their smiles tilting more downwards in a serious manner.

“Well yeah, Its been almost a year since he started using me as a punching bag when he exercises before dinner. I don’t know why that would change just because they pulled a different stunt the night we met. It was only because I let my guard down with the new kid, it was my fau-.” Tommy is interrupted by a light slap on his arm, he looks and sees it came from the last person he has to meet, Wilbur.

Wilbur is tall, taller than the others by a few inches. He’s also thin looking but not in the way that Tommy is from malnourishment, more like he was just made to be like that. His hair is a similar brown to Tubbo’s, just a little darker and much more curly. The outfit he wears is similar in fashion to Techno’s, but it’s more regal, like how Tommy would imagine royals wore. 

“False. You are not at fault for someone else being so cruel. I don’t care if he still has bruises, Techno you are teaching him self-defense first and foremost, then you can teach him how to fight. Let's get that Bastards ass handed to him.” Wilbur speaks like he’s making a speech to a crowd. It enraptured his attention, and it seems like it does the same to the others, though Techno tries to play it off.

“I agree, the faster I can train him, the sooner Dadza doesn’t have to worry about his well being.” The nickname draws a chuckle out of the 4 of them, and it immediately lightens the air again. Techno then looks over to Tommy and grins at him. “Now that you’ve met the family, let’s get this show on the road.”

**Fuck, it’s you I hate the Most**

During the 2 months, Tommy has been training under them, he’s learned a lot of things about himself. Techno says that he’s a really good learner, that he picks up on things quickly. But Tubbo disagrees, says that he can’t keep a factual thought inside his brain for longer than 5 minutes. Phil says that it makes sense for him to get used to more motor skills rather than knowledge for his age, so he shouldn't’ beat himself up about it.

Wilbur tells him he’s good at memorizing the lyrics to his songs, but not good at memorizing the tones or pitches it requires to sing them. That doesn’t stop him from singing still, and it doesn’t make Wilbur try to stop him either. When he takes a break between fighting, Wilbur gets to play with him. It calms him down and lets him relax easily. He picks up the habit of humming the tune he plays whenever he’s stressed at the Orphanage. Sure he gets weird looks, but it’s worth it. When Wilbur learns about it, he smiles a little and genuine smile, and it’s worth it.

Phil and Tubbo say he’s really funny too, that he’s good at timing, whatever that means. All of them compliment him for his creativity, whether it's from his jokes, to made up songs, and even some of the stunts he’s pulled while fighting Techno. They say that he is filled to the brim with passion, and Tommy’s eyes definitely don’t get watery. They definitely don’t hug him and sing some songs later that night. And for all that is good in the world, he definitely absolutely does not see them as friends from that point on.

It’s a night a week later when Tommy is shaken awake and told to go home, that Techno tells him to try to fight Morty the next day.

**And There’s no guarantee**

When Morty, Jack, and his goons come up to him the next day, ready to do as they always do, Tommy is brimming with hidden excitement. _They won’t see this coming._

“You ready Bitch Boy? Of course, you are, let’s go you little-” Tommy steps out of the way of Morty’s grab. They look at each other, and Tommy can’t hide his smirk anymore. “What the hell do you think you're doing you little shit!”

“Morty, aren’t you tired of beating people up? Aren’t you tired of having no challenge, of the thrill of actually fighting someone who can fight back? How about I give you one. I challenge you to a fight, a simple pin down fight. No one can intervene, just you and me.” Morty stares at him in disbelief, Jack and his goons sharing the same look. If Tommy wasn’t so caught up in the moment, he would have seen that everyone that was around him, from other Orphans to the Sisters, was also stood stalk still at the events that were happening.

“Why in the stars would I ever have an actual fight with you when I pumble you into the ground every day!”

“Because, if you don’t fight me now, everyone will know you're a coward who wouldn't fight someone, like you just said, gets pummeled into the ground by you every day? All I want is a chance to be able to go for the rest of my life without constant bruises.”

“What, is this gonna be a bet too? You want me not to beat you if you win? What do I get if I win then, huh?”

“You keep your reputation, and for as long as we both remain in this place, you can beat me up as much as you’d like, and I’ll warn any new kids not to go messing with an Alpha male such as yourself. I’ll be your lap dog, getting you food, cleaning your room, anything you want. I think that’s a pretty good deal.”

“A little errand boy that’ll do whatever I say for the rest of his life, huh?” A smirk fills Morty’s face and it seals the deal. _Perfect._ “Let’s do this thing then.” For the first time in a year, Tommy isn’t dragged out to the back, but instead, he walks side by side with the person that’s made his life 20 times worse than it should have been. The thought has his mind spiraling, and his tiny bit of nervousness spreads through his body. Before it has the time to leak to the surface though, he sees just outside of the forest, four figures. 

They are all standing and watching, hope fills their eyes when they see them come out on what looks like equal terms. Tubbo and Wilbur start cheering and hollering at him, while Phil smiles and Techno watches with sharp eyes. He knows that no matter what happens in this fight, Techno is gonna be telling him all about everything he did wrong. For a reason that Tommy couldn’t tell you, that thought fills him with the passion he is so proud of. Let’s do this.

**It doesn’t matter**

“WE WIN THESE!!” Screams all five of them later that night in the clearing. Tommy only slipped up a little bit, but even then with his training he was easily able to avoid and knockdown Morty who had none. Though the pinning itself was much harder, he was victorious in the end. _I did it. I really won._

“That was amazing Tommy! I would never have been able to do that, it was so cool!” Tubbo is practically vibrating, but Tommy has no room to tease, he knows he's doing the exact same. Wilbur is singing his favorite songs, Phil is complimenting him while Techno tells him what he has to work on. And it is the happiest he has ever been in his life.

“Techno, would you let the kid go? He’s only 5 with two months of training, he isn’t going to be perfect.” Tommy is still laughing with Tubbo when Phil berates Techno.

“Hey, I’m just saying that he still has to work on a lot of things. That just because he won his first fight doesn’t mean he’s perfect. No one in my family is gonna lose a fight when I can help it.” 

**This time I might Just Disappear**

Everything stops for Tommy, though it seems like everyone else just glossed over that statement, it felt like his brain couldn't get over it. _‘My family’._ They think of him as family. Does he have a family now? He’s taken out of his trance by a hand on his shoulder. It’s Wilbur.

“Hey Toms, are you okay? You went stalk still there for a second. Did one of us say something?” Each of them has concern and something else that fills him with warmth in their eyes. Tommy thinks that it might be love. 

“No, no, everything's fine. It’s just, Techno called me family, I understand if that was just a slip-up, but it threw me off for a second.” He laughs a weird awkward laugh, it does nothing to lighten his mood. He’s waiting for them to say it didn’t mean anything. He’s waiting for them to remind him that no one cares about him. He’s waiting for-

“False. He did mean it, just the same as we mean it. You’ve weaseled yourself right into our hearts Toms. Your family now, whether you like it or not. We love you, you little Gremlin.” Each of their arms wraps around him, and if he thought Phil’s hug felt safe, this one feels like three huge walls built to protect a castle, protecting a little worn down hut instead. Tears of Joy flood down his face, Tommy thinks about how similar and yet so different this moment is from how he met Phil. 

When they break out of the hug, they all sit there in silence for a second. The air is cold but in a nice way with a little breeze, and the night sky is as dark as always, but the stars seem to be just a little bit brighter. Everything is content.

**This Time I might just disa** -

“Hey Will?”

“Yes, Tommy?”

“What’s a gremlin?” Laughter fills the air and continues to do so until late in the night when Tommy heads back. Maybe Tommy should try to find his own home far away from here. That way he wouldn’t have to leave them every night. The next day he mentions the idea to Tubbo, and before he knows it, all of them are ready and waiting to teach him everything he’ll need to survive.

As the years pass, the bonds he shares with them grow, and so does he. When he turns 8, he packs what little he had at the Orphanage and what Tubbo helped him make, and he leaves. He decides that it's finally time to go out on his first adventure. Being an Orphan was overrated anyway, at least that's what Techno says. What could go wrong?

**This time I might just Disappear**


	2. And Find Another Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and the gang leave and even with some troubles along the way, with his family by his side, nothing is impossible. But maybe when time goes on and new information is revealed, Tommy might be figuring out their lives instead of his own. Maybe he will even end up being without an Orphan again. But if it makes his family happy, he's willing to do anything.
> 
> "Supernatural" By Ken Ashcorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This song is a fan song of gravity falls! I had to cut it short but I hope it still comes across nicely! I'll be having a few clarifications in the bottom notes for anything that I think didn't make sense. I hope you enjoy it even if it's shorter!
> 
> Also, tell me if you don't like my attempt to indent, I have mixed feelings.

**Yeah, I'll gravitate towards you**

"That's not how you do that! Like this!"

"Tubbo, you can't blow on the fire remember?"

"Oh." Tommy bursts out laughing, the rest following him right after. It had been roughly a week since he left the Orphanage. So far things were going okay, though he still struggled when it came to making the fire.

"C'mon nerd, you know what to do by now. We've been teaching you since you came up with the idea of leaving." Techno's monotone voice of disappointment broke through the laughter, and sadly, he had a point. _This shouldn't be that big of a problem._ "I don't think calling you a nerd even works anymore, you're too obviously thick-skulled." his remark got a laugh out of Phil and Wilbur, continuing the light joy in the air.

"I'm an 8 year old remember? Phil says I'm not supposed to be smart yet." Tommy's age was his main excuse anytime he did something wrong, which admittedly did work most of the time, but this was a different story. With a much quieter voice, he spoke again with a sigh, "What am I doing wrong this time, Tubbo?" Everyone quiets down at that, their smiles becoming soft and gentle as they do anytime he asks for help. Tubbo goes and helps him and by the time conversation starts up again, there's a fair-sized fire started. Its flame warms the air, but not nearly as much as their laughter does, at least in Tommy's opinion. And Tommy is always right.

**Or you'll miss me when I'm gone,**

**'Cause things are getting creepy in this sleepy state of Oregon.**

Sometimes, very rarely, Tommy misses the Orphanage. He had no friends nor many belongings there, but the bed always managed to be warm. The food wasn't good, but it was reliable, not like the fruits and small animals that he eats now. Not saying he'd ever go back. It was still a nightmare, even after Morty kept his word and didn't beat him up anymore. Things were still rough, and with people that he felt at home with right outside, the building felt suffocating. 

During the day, when he's working and busy, it's easy to forget his woes and nostalgia for the old building, but it doesn't stop the dreams. He dreams of the Sisters and their shock and disappointment in him when they realize he ran away. He dreams of the littler kids that didn't know any better when they ignored him, dreamed about how he felt when he was them. He spent eight years of his life there, only 3 of which did he have people that cared about him. Tommy thinks that they're the worst part of his darker dreams, of his nightmares.

It happens when it's particularly colder and the first winter he spends on his own is quickly approaching. The ground he sleeps on is becoming hard, no matter how many leaves he tries to put under the makeshift blanket Tubbo taught him how to make. After his fire-cooked food stops warming his insides and he goes to his 'bed'. There in his slumber, he remembers how fortunate he had been at times, how even though it was rough, the Sisters never turned him away. How it was so cruel of him to take their kindness for granted.

On those times, he wakes up slowly, but repetitively throughout the night. He always manages to go back to sleep before any of the others can realize, for which he is thankful. He doesn't want them to think that this was a bad idea. For as much as his dreams tell him he misses that place, he knows he doesn't want to be forced to go back. But soon enough, Tommy starts to get less and less sleep, and surviving becomes harder and harder. Later in his life, when things like this happen again, Tommy will realize that his family doesn't have to worry about the signs of insomnia, which makes sense. They are ghosts after all. 

One night, he dreams not only of the Orphanage but of his family. Of Tubbo saying that he gives up on helping him learn. Of Techno saying that he never had any of the skills he falsely told him he had. Of Wilbur saying that he was far too annoying to deal with any longer. Of Phil saying that no one would love him like the family he wanted, that no one would love him unconditionally. In that dream before he can object, they've already forced him back into the Orphanage, but all that's left of it is an old rickety place filled with cobwebs and immense feelings of grief.

It's the one time Tommy doesn't wake up slowly but instead in a fit of panic. He'd find it funny how he spooks his family of ghosts, if not for the sadness and fear that clenches his heart like a vice grip. He feels multiple pairs of arms on him, and the comfort they always bring floods his system. After a moment or two, he opens his eyes and takes in what's happening.

He sees Tubbo being as invasive as always, a mere 6 inches from his face with eyes filled with concern. Next to him is Wilbur, who seems just as concerned and has an arm on his shoulder. Techno's behind them with his deadpan expression breaking a little bit to show his worry, which leaves Phil to be the person behind him with his arms wrapped around his stomach in a comforting way. 

Tommy closes his eyes again and breathes, when he opens them his worries and fears come spilling out of his mouth. He feels like he talks for hours, throwing everything out in the open until there is nothing left to say. Slowly but surely throughout his little words vomit, their concern becomes understanding, and just as slowly, they all get closer until Tommy doesn't think he could see anything besides one of them no matter where he looked.

In his new warmth and comfort filled state surrounded by his makeshift family, he fades off into unconsciousness. The last things he remembers when he wakes up are their comforting words and his confusion on how they retain so much body heat without a body. As the following days go by, They've all picked up a habit of staying near him when he sleeps, with the exception of Wilbur, who invents him his own little lullaby. No matter how much he knows that living at the orphanage was easier, he also knows something better. Tommy will never take his family's love for granted. 

**And I'm gonna set things straight again**

**I'm gonna prove them wrong**

**I'm gonna show the world the supernatural**

When Tommy is 10, he stumbles upon a village. It's bigger than the one that was near the Orphanage but not by too much. Winter is once more approaching and although he's survived two before, Phil encourages that he takes the opportunity as it presents itself. That's how he finds himself in the pickle that he is now. 

Tommy had been staying there for a month and a half, and winter was in the full swing of things. The people of the village were much nicer than the people from back home. When they had seen him coming out of the forest they rushed to check him for injury and quickly had the local pub make him some sort of food. As it was the first "real" food that he'd had in 2 years, Tommy chose not to look the gift horse in its mouth and ate up. Apparently, they found him endearing, because they easily invited him to stay and keep safe from the horrors winter was supposed to be in their area.

But as he should know by now, talking to what looks like thin air isn't the nicest of pictures. Techno is the one that reminds him that he was in public talking to them, though Tommy didn't see anyone around the area. But as everyone should know by now, he is filled with as much bad luck as there is passion. On his way home that same night, he's shoved into a small place in between some of the buildings and they corner him. Yep, it's purely Philza's fault, what's happening right now.

"Oh, 'ello fella's, what's the problem?" Tommy thinks he knows the exact problem and is proven correct when one of them speaks.

"You had everyone fooled with your little cute kid act, I'm glad one of my boys saw that you're no better than the looney bin trash that lives near the dumpsters!" This isn't good, he thinks as the group of 4 come at him, ready to tear him and all of his belongings to shreds. He tries to look to Techno for Guidance, but he's grabbed and thrown against the wall. His head hits it hard enough to daze him for a moment, and that moment lets them take another potshot at him. 

"C'mon kid, do you not have an ounce of fight left in ya?" he looks up trying to see something, but all he sees are the men's angry faces. "You'd think you'd be able to have a backup plan when we found out how useless you are. You said you're an Orphan? No wonder, it makes sense that no parents would want a looney like you." Just barely he sees his family behind them, they look as if they're waiting for someone, and when he follows their gaze to the end of the alley he sees Techno with his makeshift sword ready to stab the bastards. But someone interrupts before he gets to them.

"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing!" The voice comes from the other end of the alley, from a woman who is a little taller than Tommy is. Despite her height, her yell seems to have spooked the men. When they back up enough away from him, she runs to his side still watching them with a close eye. "What gives you the right to be cruel and terrible to some little kid! Get out of here and go back to the bar where your drunk asses belong!" Somehow even with her high pitched voice and small stature, they run away as if she was a vicious beast. When she turns to kneel by him, he still can't understand what they saw.

The lady is nice-looking, with blonde hair that has two streaks of black on the front strands. Her outfit looks like the things most men wear, but with the color scheme of the things that the women do. Even kneeled low on the dirty ground, something about her just exudes grace and kindness.

"Are you alright? I've seen those men around before, they always cause such trouble. Though, I don't think I've seen you around these parts before. How long have you been here little one?" Her voice is gentle and kind, it would have been harder to resist than to answer her.

"A month and a half just about. I've been on my own for a while, and Phil had said to stop here."

"Phil? Who's Phil?" _Not again, damn it, Tommy._

"I- uh, well that's the problem, Miss. He's sorta like an imaginary friend if you could say that, him and my other family."

"What do you mean he's like an imaginary friend?"

"He's a ghost miss, they all are. They are helping me survive and teaching me how to do things. I know that sounds foolish and sil-"

"No no, it's not silly at all. You know what? When I was little, my mother told me of her brother. How he was obsessed with ghosts and everything that was even slightly mythical. She said he was gonna be the smartest kid ever before he disappeared. Who am I to push you away just because you say you believe in ghosts. Here, why don't you come to my home, it's in the village just over that mountain, you can make a home there."

Tommy looks at his family, Techno looks nervous, as does Wilbur and Phil. But Tubbo nods his head with something strange in his eye, and Tommy trusts his judgment.

"Okay lady, I think I like that, my name is Tommy by the way." He holds his hand out for a shake as Wilbur had taught him, but she uses it to pull him up into a half hug.

"Hello Tommy, I'm Niachu, but you can call me Niki!"

**I wasn't prepared to be a scared young boy**

**I wasn't prepared to be read like Tolstoy**

**And destroy**

**These feelings I feel inside**

**This war and peace inside my mind**

**Finding things I shouldn't find**

Tommy and Niki leave the Village to head to her home, a decent-sized city called Havenswood. He finds out that she owns and runs a bakery. Her food is the best thing he has ever had the luck of eating. But the City is more than just her and warm treats. It's there that he meets many kind and strange people. 

He meets the guards of the town, Skeppy and Bad. They are strong and in the years that Tommy will live there, he will see them defend against many raids that wish to do them harm. Each time they both come out with few scratches. Techno says that they are okay fighters on their own, it's when they're together that they're near impossible to beat. With his training, Tommy likes challenging Skeppy, and by age 14 he gives the guards together a run for their money.

He also meets two men named ANtfrost and Karl. Both of them are funny, and they alongside bad tell them of a trio who journey and take quests all around the world for the king. They tell him that Havenswood is their home too, but that the King has been relentless with his quests. He's 14 too when he meets them for the first time.

**This time they're out to get you**

**You kinda scare me and I wanna let you go**

**And find another adventure**

**C'mon let's go**

**I found something interesting and we should discover it together**

Everyone is alive the day they return, all brimming with excitement and joy. Even though all Tommy knows about them is stories, he can't help but feel the same as his friends. He finally gets to meet the men who do the unimaginable. The men that fear doesn't touch. Tommy will learn in years to come, that he was wrong. Everyone is afraid of something.

"Dream! Sapnap! George! You're all finally back!" Bad's voice cuts through the little crowd that acts as a welcome wagon for the trio. He and Karl run up to them first, Karl not stopping in time and launching himself at Sapnap. The chaos that already exists when they have only been there a few moments is huge. Tommy has an inkling that he's gonna get along with them like a house on fire.

That inkling is confirmed later that night. Skeppy dares Dream to try to take him and Bad on together, and despite how tired he should be, he gladly accepts. Somehow the 1v2 becomes a 1v5 as George, Sapnap, and Antfrost join in, which makes it all the more hilarious as Dream dodges almost every hit. Wilbur and Tubbo look invested in the fight, cheering and hollering when something interesting happens. Phil just looks on with content and respect. Techno though, even with his resting face on, looks frozen. 

Tommy's learned over the years with his family that every once in a while, they freeze up. Something that happens or just an object makes them react so strongly that they freeze. Like something reminded them of things from their life, but after their eyes clear, nothing is remembered. Techno manages to shake out of it before the fight ends, and Tommy steers his attention back to the game. When all of them besides Dream are painting on the ground, Skeppy speaks.

"I hate that you're so good at that. If I believed in reincarnation, I wouldn't doubt that you were the next life of The Blood God." Something tenses more than normal in Techno's posture, the normal episode holds nothing to what Tommy sees him do then. His shoulders and back are straight as if he was listening to someone he respects. He thinks he's only seen him stand like that when he's making a joke to Phil or Wilbur. His hands are clenched tightly, his knuckles are whiter than usual, but his eyes are clear. He's still with them, still present in the moment.

"Haha, as if I would be as good at the Legend Technoblade. In my 'dreams'." Dream's pun causes laughter to flow throughout the area, giving Tommy and the rest enough time to process what they just said. 'The Legend Technoblade' and 'The Blood God' have to be referring to him. When Techno finally looks their way, they all know that another adventure is right on the horizon.

**I wasn't prepared to be a full-grown man**

**I wasn't prepared to take your hand**

**A plan?**

**You already know me**

**Feel this one and just go with me**

**An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind**

**If I can't see then I can't find**

**These things that are out to get you**

From that day forward, Tommy and the gang go to the library and find all they can about Technoblade. They discover that he was a legendary warrior, a strong and strategic enough fighter that at times, his general would use him as the sole flag bearer. He fought nations and armies and came out victorious each time, until one day he disappeared. It was a few days after he won a huge battle, ending the most recent and what looked to be the last war from that part of the country. Legend has it that he wandered off, having lost his mind to the bloodlust, never to be seen or heard from again.

Asking around the town along with that helped them figure out a plan. They wanted to see if they could help him remember his life, maybe even allow him to move on. And if that could work, what was stopping them from being able to do that with everyone else? The plan was in motion and when Tommy is a few months from being 16, he heads on the road again. 

This time though, he has a home to return to, people who are waiting for him to return. Niki promised to take care of his cow Henry and the bees Tubbo begged him to keep. Punz and Karl are keeping the potato farm from being overgrown too. Tommy knows that if their plan works, and his family for almost the past 8 years finally rest and leave him, that he’ll be okay. Niki said that it’ll be like everyone else's right of passage, leaving on their own to explore. He hopes she’s right, but either way, he’ll do anything to help his family get the afterlife they deserve.

**You kinda scare me and I wanna let you go**

**And find another adventure**

**C'mon let's go**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So some things I wanted to clarify were the ages of the others. So in this AU, everyone is just about 5 years older than they are in real life, except for Tommy and Jack! (This is because I thought of a cool thing since I posted the last chapter and now it's like this, deal with it.) So this also includes Niki's 'Mom' and her long lost uncle, making them both even older than the others. Another thing to point out is that each of our little Ghosty family is not from the same points in time. It'll be in order from how old they are in real life, but none of their lives cross each other's path in time. That does not mean that when one dies, another is born either, each will have a random amount of time in between. 
> 
> Also, I kind of rushed the ending, as proud and dumbfounded at how I got the first chapter to be 6k, I really don't have the time or mental compacity to get it there again. If something doesn't make sense also comment that, it's currently 1 am when I get this up, I'm really tired hehe.
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter will start really getting into the underlying plot of the fic as well as more wholesome fam time. Please don't forget to comment your thoughts! They make me really happy and I'd love to see if any of you have any guesses for things to come!


	3. I Don't Care If Heaven Won't Take Me Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to finding out about Techno, the light shines upon Phil first.
> 
> Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab (Suggested by Mirandible almost 2 months ago when this was planned lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somethings are confusing again, so I'll clarify again at the end. A lot of this is a little OC and you'll understand once you read. I am also changing it so that its not tab-ed, please comment whether you like it or not it would really help.

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun**

**An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)**

Over the years Tommy learned things about his family. Why wouldn't he pick up on some of the funny and weird things that his family did? When they had given him the love he wanted for so long, he didn’t like leaving their sides. So it was understandable that he started noticing things they did, some of which he started doing too. He's picked up swearing from each of them, even Phil despite his attempts at hiding them, before just giving in to his sailor esque nature. He also tended to pick up just basic mannerisms. 

But, he's also learned that each of them has a unique set of skills. While Techno and Wilbur have their obvious skills for fighting and singing respectively, Phil and Tubbo had more knowledge-based talents. Tubbo knows all about mythology, from gods to fae, but he also knows a lot about how animals work. Ask Tubbo something about bees and he'll tell you everything there is to know.

Phil on the other hand was always good at navigation. When they first started planning on leaving the Orphanage so long ago, he was a big help on figuring out what to do. He had also revealed a map that was tucked away in his hat, said that it was from his life before but that he never needed it until then. The map was messy and hand-drawn and was very behind the times according to what they learned in the coming years. A lot of the kingdoms and towns that were on the map no longer existed or had grown larger and stronger than before.

But, the map isn't the only reason he was good at exploring. He knew where to go for good berries when they were in forests, where they were going in relation to what the stars said, and even what a specific ruin meant for who was around the area, friend or foe. Tommy doesn't even want to think about how many times they might have died had it not been for Phil and his wisdom.

It was very useful for the 2 years before they settled in Havenswood. He always kept them on their toes, making sure that the path was clear and they were not running in circles. Anytime that Tommy drifted from them and got lost, it was Phil who  easily tracked him down and helped him.

Their new adventure was no different, well no, it was quite different. They were headed to the source of the legend, all the way down south in the Antarctic. As they progressed there though, Techno wasn't the only one who started to feel like things were familiar. More often than not Phil started stopping and staring off like things were getting too familiar. It was after 2 weeks of traveling that they stumbled upon a village.

**Get out your guns, battles begun**

**Are you a saint, or a sinner?**

The town's name was Loralny, and on the welcome sign, it proudly stated to have been over 170 years old. The second they stepped foot into the village, Phil did what Techno had done when his name was mentioned. His eyes cleared and he gasped, frantically looking around while his whole body started shaking. 

"Phil? What's wrong? Do you recognize this place?" Despite Tubbo's attempts to get his attention, Phil just kept walking forward into the village. Techno seemed to be a little dazed as if he had also been there, but not in the same way that Phil had. 

"I- I know this place. This is where I lived, where I grew up. So much has changed yet I feel like nothing really did." Phil spoke with amazement lacing his voice, moving around like an excited child. It didn't last long, when he came back to them and read the sign. "170 years old, eh? If the village is that old then everyone must be gone. I wonder if anyone had kids. I remember I had always wanted kids but we never got- Oh." The smile was gone, replaced with a sorrowful look.

"What's wrong Phil? Do you remember anything?" Wilbur carefully asked, his voice lowered and soft. He was the best when it came to making people feel calm."

"I had a wife. I remember it, her name was Kristen.” They were silent for a moment. “We were only married for a bit before she got sick though. I know I went into a fury of trying to find a cure. I remember looking everywhere, exploring everything that I could reach that wouldn’t take me too far. But I couldn't find anything. Some friends looked after her when I was gone, Scott and Pete. They were good men, some of the best." He looked content with that information, but they knew that the story went farther, none of them wanted to ask. But Tommy knew that if they had any chance to free him, he needed to let go of everything.

"What happened Phil? Did she pass away?" 

"Yes, there was nothing anyone could do. She had encouraged me to go farther, that in her death I should go exploring as we wanted as kids. But I didn't want to lose hope, so I went farther away. but this time, she wasn't there when I came back. She died and I wasn't there in her last moments. I left her for a wild goose chase. I-" Phil was silenced when Tommy wrapped his arms around his stomach. It was only fair, Phil had comforted and hugged him from the moment they met, why would he not do the same.

"I'm sorry for your loss Phil, but I know that any person you loved wouldn't have wanted you to drag that guilt around forever. There is no better time to let go of the pain than when you can't feel any right?" his weird attempt at a joke got a little chuckle out of them all, lightening the mood just a little. "Take a second to relax, You've spent the better half of 2 centuries without your memories, you shouldn't rush them all out." With that, they walk further into town and Tommy gets a room to sleep in.

**If loves a fight, then I shall die**

**With my heart on a trigger**

The village is nice and peaceful, everyone welcoming Tommy like any other normal townsfolk instead of the random traveler that he is. They eat at the pub and laugh with some of the people, but Phil doesn't recognize any of them. Despite how often he normally would have been laughing, even if only they could hear him, Phil remains quiet throughout the rest of the day. It's hours later when they go to the room that Phil starts talking about it again.

"I remember the village shunning me for leaving her. Many of them wanted me exiled from the town for it and I didn't blame them. What I did was inexcusable. But in the end, it didn't matter, she wanted me to go adventuring and so I took my research for her cure and other books on exploration and left. I sent letters to Pete and Scott when I remembered to. I had one of those fancy carrier pigeons that I would send their way. I don't really recall what happened later."

"Is that all you remember? Maybe there are remnants of your friends still here that could clue us to where you were?"

"Scott worked at the library, we built it when we were much younger. I remember how proud I felt, as if it was yesterday. Knowing them, they probably kept my letters. I don't know if they’ll be readable."

"Its the best guess we got, we'll go in the morning." With that, they tucked Tommy in, despite his protests of being to old for that, and waited for morning.

**They say before you start a war**

**You better know what you're fighting for**

Right after a quick meal that consisted of a muffin from the bakery, not as good as the muffins Niki made for Bad, they headed off to the library. Despite knowing that Phil was proud of the building, they surely weren't expecting the beauty of the building that awaited them.

"That's the library?!? It's huge!" he yelled in shock, Tubbo nodding and agreeing furiously with him. Techno and Wilbur just stared on in amazement while Phil laughed at their shock.

"What? Were you all expecting a dirt shack? C'mon, I'm not Tommy."

"Hey!" Tommy yelled back, the others laughing hard and brightly that his frown faded into laughter as well. "Well excuse us, Mr. Philza Minecraft, you can't blame us for being shocked. Most libraries aren't this good looking." Phil chuckled at the comment.

"That's true, but we wanted to make an impact so we built a better library. Scott liked learning about the new age of technology, Pete liked studying random things, and I liked learning about the world. It was easy to work on something that we would use a lot. If I remember correctly, we had a little nook for our own information, if there is anything about me, it'll be there."

Stepping foot inside of the library was very similar to walking up to it. The inside was as beautiful as the outside would have suggested. Everything was in its perfect area, seemingly well kept up even after such a long time. Though some of the areas had thin layers of dust, so it made more sense that nothing was messy. It didn't look very commonly used. That information didn't slow down Phil, as he marched forward to the stairs. When they got to the top, he turned back to them and smirked.

"If you thought the main stuff was cool, wait till you see this." and with that being said, he turned to a banner and pressed a button. when the button was pressed, the shelves moved and released a secret room. If the library had thin dust, then the secret room was much worse. Everything had a lot of dust and many cobwebs. But everything seemed to be in good condition, and like their wishes were answered, for on the main desk in the room were many letters.

"Looks like the fates are smiling on us today, what are you gonna do that'll mess it up, Tommy?" Techno teased. While the two bickered for a bit, Tubbo and Phil had gone up to the letters and started reading. 

"These are mine alright, it's got my handwriting and mannerisms." That quelled the bickering for the moment as they looked through them. "Here, this seems to be the last one I sent. It says that I was looking for some myth. It's an orb that would bring life and power to anyone that touched it. Though there were rumors of it having side effects that were less than desirable, so it was hidden and forgotten. It seems like I might have found something, but I didn’t send any information about it.

"Great, now all we need is the letters they sent you. Oh wait, we couldn't possibly know where they were!" Phil looked at him exasperated and Techno messed up his hair with a huff of 'shut up nerd'.

"If I remember correctly, Scott liked having a journal, it helped him keep down all the important bits of knowledge he learned. I think Pete took one up too, as a little autobiography type thing. I didn't understand the point of them, but I know that they made these fancy lil things for them. Shouldn't be too hard to find if you just- aha!" Phil spotted something and grabbed it. "See? What did I say? I love it when I prove myself right."

The journal that he held was fancy like he said. The cover was made of normal leather bindings but it had a purple glow to them. On the front cover there were little details on the top, a little symbol and the name 'Scott'. 

"This one is Scott's then, let's hope he had something to say other than new machines in the work." When he opened it, he set it on the desk so they could all see it better, with Wilbur and Techno floating up a little to see over them. "Let's do this then, eh?"

**Well baby, you are all that I adore**

**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

April 13, XX16

This is the start of my private journal, to remember all the things that are happening to us, rather than everyone else. I didn't tell the others I started this, I didn't want them to make fun of me. This really is more of a diary than a journal. But with everything happening, I needed to write things down. I needed to clear my head.

Kristen got sick the other day, a really bad sickness took over her after one of her and Phil's adventures. They don't know where she picked it up, but somehow Phil didn't catch it. All we know right now is that its bad, she's been bedridden for 2 weeks. We've been looking and reading every medical book we can find, Pete and Phil have even tried going to neighboring villages to see if their doctors knew anything. They haven't got a clue what she has, seems like it's not contagious at least.

It's been driving Phil up a wall trying to help her, hell, it's been driving all of us up the damn thing. The whole village is worried for her, the village is still new and small, we all know each other so of course they would worry too. I've been trying to look optimistic, but I feel a bad feeling. May the gods look down on us with blessings.

**I'm an angel with a shotgun**

June 21, XX16

The doctors and medical knowledge didn't help her, if anything it made it worse. We dropped it pretty quickly after that. Her condition is still only getting worse, a week ago she stopped being able to move without pain. We don't know what to do.

Phil has been gone almost everyday, not going farther than a three day trip looking for any myth that could help. I know that if anyone could find something it'd be him, but honestly I don't think there is anything near us. I won't tell him that, I don't think it would help. I have a feeling he already knows. He doesn't want to leave her for too long though, so he sticks to anything short.

Pete has taken over for protecting the village, he's a good fighter, better than us by a bit. I've been trying to find craft-able ways to help. I've made 3 golems to help Pete and I've heard word of some sort of beacon. It can supposedly help heal people. Though it would require material that I don't even understand. What even is a Wither? I don't know, but there has to be a way to help her. There just has to be.

**Fighting til' the wars won**

July 7, XX16

Kristen passed away, in the end there was nothing we could do. She is buried in the flower field outside the village, almost everyone in the village came. Well, not everyone.

Two weeks ago Kristen encouraged Phil to go a little farther, said that he was probably running the areas as ragged as he was running himself. He planned a 5 day journey, promised he'd come back as quick as possible. She passed away the day before he returned. Many of the elders and people who were close to her were disgusted in him. They tried to exile him! Of course Pete and I stopped them, and with Pete being the protector they couldn't really oppose him. So he stays.

He says that although he didn't find a cure, that he found information on one he hadn't heard about. A long and forgotten orb thing that could bless life and give a specific power to those who touch it. We never read about anything like it, but it seems more legit than others have been. Phil says he wants to go looking for it, and now that Kristen is gone and the villagers dislike him, its a better time than ever.

He has a little bird so he can send letters, promising he would whenever he found something new or within a week of the last one just to check in. I don't want to lose anymore friends.

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

January 8, XX17

We haven't heard from Phil in 2 weeks, but we know where he was according to his last letter. Pete is gonna take the letter and go looking for him. I made more golems to help in his absence, but we haven't angered any pillagers so we should be fine. 

I really hope he's okay, and now I really hope that Pete is careful out there. I'll write down the coordinates that Phil sent us in case Pete also disappears. I don't know what I'll do if it comes to that, I've never been the ambitious adventurer like they have.

Please let them both come back home.

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**

February 15, XX17

Pete finally sent me a letter. The news of what happened to Phil is right there on the top. I don't want to believe it, but I know I can't hide from the truth. Phil died of a sickness on October 30th. He had been sharing a little campsite with a group of adventurers at the time, They told Pete of what happened.

He died from a week long sickness and in a way that makes it hard to believe that any God that exists is merciful The adventurers had desperately tried to find a cure for him. But just like before, there was nothing that could be done. Pete says that they’re a lovely bunch of people, all genuinely pitiful and apologetic when they found out who he was.

Phil told them about us, about Kristen too. told them about what he wanted to do with his life. They also say that Phil grew easily attached to the leader's kid, Phil had always wanted kids, so it didn't shock me much. I'm glad that he got to take care of one before he passed. I miss him.

They made him a grave over there, but I still made one next to Kristen's. It was the least I could do for one of my best friends. I can't believe he's gone.

Pete seems to want to stay with them, that adventuring had got his mind off the whole thing. I have no doubt that he'll be happier with them. I hope he stays safer than they did. I hope we'll meet again.

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

September 03, XX20

There can't be a god, I refuse to believe that a god can be this sick, this cruel. Pete came back a week ago, just to visit. I've been trying to keep up a good act, seem as healthy as always. I can't let him know.

I can't be the one that tells him I feel like Kristen did when she came back. I can't let him know how hard it is to get out of bed. He'll be going to the antarctic in a few days. Either way this will probably be the last time we see each other, I don't want to ruin his happiness.

He has taken over the group, the leader died a while ago from fatal wounds. He's also taken in a little kid. The orphan had stumbled into the group before they left. He was stealing food when one of them woke up and scared him, which caused him to bump into the orb. I can see why it was hidden away.

It turned the kid into a sort of piglin hybrid, with tusks, hooves, and ears. Even his hair is pink now! He calls himself Technoblade, Pete says that he seems rough around the edges, but he just isn't very good at social interaction. Though he seems to have made friends with the leader's kid. I hope they turn out good, Pete should be good to them, though I don't know if I'd trust him with kids. I have a feeling they'll do big things.

**And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight**

"That seems to be the last entry, he must've passed away not long after. But hey! Now we know about Phil and Techno!" Tommy's attempt to raise morale seemed to flop. Techno was staring at the page, Wilbur and Tubbo were silent, and Phil had tears running down his face. "I'm sorry Phil. Do you want a hug, big man?" A nod of the man's head and soon enough all of them surrounded him in a hug.

"I can't believe I forgot all about this. I can't believe I caused them so much pain and worry. How terrible I was indeed." Tubbo shook his head at that.

"I don't think you were terrible Philza. Not at all. No, I think you were human."

**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin**

**Don't mean I'm not a believer**

Later that same day, when Night had fallen and most went to sleep, they went to the area that Phil was supposed to be laid to rest.

"I hope the flower field isn't too worse for wear. It was beautiful back when I lived here."

"Well yeah, but I'm sorry to break this to you Phil, but you're old." Laughter broke out amongst them, they all needed something to lighten the air. A second later they got to the field and Tommy couldn't hold his gasp. "It's amazing, look Tubbo! There's even some bee nests!"

"They're called Hives, Tommy."

"Oh shut up."

"There they are." Phil pointed near the back of the field, where indeed there were two graves. The names read as predicted, 'Kristen Minecraft' and 'Philza Minecraft'. "Look at that, hah, nothings changed. No, something has changed. I have all of you, my sons. I wish she could have known you too. We wanted kids, but we never did get the chance. I'm so glad to have met you all."

Phil's grave started glowing and soon it was blinding before resting. There in the place of the grave was an open door. A lady stood on the other side, with dark hair and a kind smile, igniting Phil's own smile. Behind her appeared two men, which Tommy could only assume to be Scott and Pete. Tears started running down his face as he stepped closer to the door.

"I can't believe this. There they are. I can't-" Phil was interrupted by Kristen.

"It's time to move on Phil, you deserve it now." 

"No, I- I need to be here for my boys." He looked back at them, tears flowing heavier. Though who was he to judge when they all had the waterworks going. "I'm not going to leave you all, I still got to see Tommy become a real man, right?"

"You can do that in the afterlife Phil. Go on, don't worry about us," Tommy smiled. "Go rest with your family. You deserve it for putting up with all of us for so long." Phil shook his head and laughed.

"All of you are my family too. Are you sure you're going to be fine without me? What's another few decades of being a ghost, it wouldn't bother me none." Looking around at the rest, seeing the same answer in each of their eyes, he spoke once again.

"We don't know if you would get another chance to go through. I'll have my brothers to look after me for a little longer. You taught me all I could ever hope to have learned from you, and I can not be more thankful for that. Now go on Phil, or we'll start crying even worse."

**And major Tom, will sing along**

**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer**

Before he knew it, Phil had gone up to him and hugged him one last time. It was as tight, comforting and warm as the first one.  _ I'm gonna miss this, I'm gonna miss him so damn much. _

"Thank you Tommy. For giving me a chance to be a real father and watch you grow up. Promise you’ll stay safe?"

“You know I can’t do that Phil. You and Techno raised me to be a fighter remember?”

“Fine, if you get into fights, then promise that you’ll never lose passion for it.”

“I promise.” They pulled away and Phil looked at all of them.

"I love you my sons."

"We love you too Dad. Thank you for everything."

**They say before you start a war**

**You better know what you're fighting for**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore**

**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The town's name isn't important I mashed words together cause I couldn't think of anything. If you have an idea please comment it!   
> I don't know much about Kristen or whether they actually plan to have kids someday, it was just the plot to be like, Phil had gotten to explore and live how he wanted, but he never got to really have a family. That's why the end happens relatively quickly, Phil realizes that he is content now, that he had his sons. Also, I messed up in the last notes, Techno's life does take place before Will's even though I said that it would be in order of age. Techno is like 3 when he meets Pete, so he is like born within a month of Phil passing away. Also, The fact that the leader's kid doesn't have a name is important. Have fun? Also, thank you all for the comments and subscribing, it means the world to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I have another Series if you would like to go check it out! It's an ability AU and the fourth part should be out soon, It'll follow Techno and Finn. If you have already read them, make sure your subscribed for updates to the series, and do the same for this! I want this one to be longer so It'll be out as soon as I can get it out for the next chapter! Make sure to leave comments and ideas on how this is gonna go!!


End file.
